Harry Potter and the Noble Gaeans
by Clambake
Summary: This is a fairly interesting crossover of Escaflowne and Harry Potter. The Escaflowne crew go to Hogwarts to help in the war with Voldemort. Interesting character placement. Surprise DADA professor... just wait till you find out!
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Noble Gaeans

A/N: Well here is a crazy fanfic that was written on a caffeine-high. Tell me what you think and I promise to update as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: HA Ha HA! I own nothing, just the idea that my lovely homeade mocha helped me to create on this fine evening. Harry Potter and The Vision of Escaflowne belong to their respective Copywright owners. So don't sue me!

**Prologue:**

It was the beginning of a new term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, and Hermione Granger were making their way to their usual compartment on the back of the Hogwarts Express Train. When they reached the compartment, they found it to be habitated by some unfamiliar faces. There was a girl with short brown hair, hazel eyes, and a muggle high school track uniform, a boy with black hair, almost as long as the girl's hair, red eyes, and he wore kaki colored pants and a red shirt, and there was a long, and a blonde-haired young man wearing a frilly white shirt and black pants, which fit him very snuggly (which Hermione couldn't help but notice).

"Hello, do you all mind if we sit in this compartment with you?" Hermione asked.

"It would be an honor," said the blonde-haired guy, getting up as soon as he noticed her. He bowed respectfully.

"I don't see why not," said the girl with short hair. The black haired boy just kept silent, with an angry expression on his face as he looked out the window. He was trying his best not to look at the intruders.

"Thanks," said Ron.

"What are your names?" asked Harry, as he, Ron, and Hermione sat in the vacant seats opposite of the others.

"My name is Hitomi Kanzaki," said the girl.

"I am Sir Allen Shezar of the-" the blonde-haired youth sai, but then the other guy stomped on his foot. "Oww!" Allen cried out in pain. "This idiot is Van Fanel. He's quite anti-social until you get to know him. After the first few months of getting to know him, he isn't so bad."

"Pleasure to meet you all. My name is Harry Potter, this is my friend Ron Weasly, and this is our friend Hermione Granger," said Harry, shaking Allen's hand. Ron didn't care much for Allen, but Harry didn't seem to mind him. Hermione was smitten with admiration for him.

All of a sudden, a blonde-haired, very attractive young lady walked into the compartment. "Oh Allen, did you know this train has a built in chamber pot?" she said, trying to get Allen's attention.

"Princess Millerna..." Allen said, turning red. He wasn't quite used to the place either, but she was acting quite out of character for a lady.

"What have I told you about calling me that, Allen!" she asked him, obviously very angry with him, as if there were something that she was trying to hide from the rest of the people in the compartment. She put her hands on her hips, but then the expression on her face changed as she noticed that there were strangers in the compartment. She apologized and introduced herself as Millerna Aston. They introduced themselves again and so on and so forth.

Harry couldn't help but ask them about where they were from "Pardon me, but this is your first time at Hogwarts? You all look far too old to be first years, so are you foreign exchange students?"

"Not exactly foreign exchange students. We just transfered here from another school. Sorry, but we can't really talk much about it," said Hitomi, sincerely.

Harry began to wonder why they were there. The thought occured to him that they weren't average wizards and a witch. They wouldn't transfer unless there was something VERY important for them to do. They could very well be some of the foreign wizards that were to aide the Order of the Phoenx with fighting off Voldemort and his many followers. He immediately became curious about the ranks of these people as well, one of them was a knight and another a princess. The fact that they were so anxious to cover up their identities made him even more curious, so curious that he had to ask them something, but Ron beat him to it before he got the chance.

"Wait... you wouldn't have anything to do with the order, would you?" Ron asked them.

"The order?" Hitomi asked them, raising an eyebrow. She was trying to pretend like she didn't know what they were talking about. Van began to smirk. He had found who he was looking for.

"So, you are _the_ Harry Potter that we are searching for," said Van. "If you are him, then we should explain ourselves, but not here."

"Alright, sounds good," said Harry, firmly shaking hands with Van, looking each other in the eye with a new found respect for the other. Everyone else exchanged glances and there were a few nods. They already understood that they would have to get along as allies.

"It's good to know that we will all be friends," said Millerna, smiling. She was looking specifically at Hermione,who had been glaring at her furiously because Millerna had the nerve to sit on Allen's lap. Of course Allen would not object to it, in fact he smiled because there was a silent battle over him between two beautiful young women.

For the rest of the journey towards Hogwarts everyone was mostly silent, except for when a few intruders decided to make their usual rounds. In walked Draco Malfoy and his two usual goons, Vincent Crabbe and Greggory Goyle. They had somehow grown another few inches and their necks were beginning to be almost as thick as their heads. They followed very closely behind him as he barged in on their silence.

"Well if it isn't the potty, the weasel, and the muddblood!" exclaimed Malfoy, with a fake expression of surprise. "And it looks like there are some newcomers. If you want to get in with the right crowd, you don't want to follow these losers."

Both Van and Allen wished that they had their swords with them at that moment. They were both very tempted to slice up these strangers.

"Thanks anyway," said Van cooly. "We don't need trash like you to tell us who to follow."

With that last remark, Crabbe and Goyle began to flex their muscles and were ready to attack on Malfoy's command. Before any of this could happen there was a loud shriek from the compartment ahead of theirs.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" sreamed the shrill voices of some first year girls. "FIRE! FIRE! SOMEONE HELP US PLEASE! THIS GUY IS A LUNATIC!"

"Oh gods... Dilandau must have gotten ahold of a fire spell. I knew that we should have not brought Celena along," said Allen, shaking his head.

"Who?" Ron asked confusedly.

"No time to explain-" said Allen rushing out of his seat as soon as Millerna got off of him. He ran into the next compartment, followed by all of the others in the compartment.

There was a crazy wizard with pale grayish-silver hair who was laughing with an insane flicker in his eye as a seat burst into flames.

"NO DILANDAU!" yelled Allen. "What did I tell you about fire spells!" he was furious. "NEVER INDOORS OR ANYWHERE FOR THAT MATTER!" He, Ron, Harry, and Van were quick to disarm the wizard and put out the fire. Hermione made sure to restore the seat to its proper condition. For the rest of the train ride they always kept at least two wizards on guard to make sure that he didn't try anything like that again. He glared furiously at them, and just before they got to Hogwarts he attacked Harry. Luckilly Harry knew how to disarm any wizard. With success he used the expelliarmus charm in his own defense agains the insane pyro. The pyro immediately became his enemy and one of Draco Malfoy's best friends.

...el fin de prologue...

Please Review! It serves as fuel for the next installment of Harry Potter and the Noble Gaeans!

-Clambake


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

The Noble Gaeans

Well, at least I got one review. Here some of your questions shall be answered, as we continue with the first actual istallment of The Noble Gaens. Just to give you a bit of info on what year this takes place in, it takes place in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters appearing from The Vision of Escaflowne or from the Harry Potter series. I only own the Sorting Hat song.

Enjoy!

Chapter One: The Sorting Ceremony

As soon as the whole gang reached Hogwarts, Millerna, Dilandau, Allen, Van, and Hitomi had to leave with Hagrid and the first years across the lake. They needed to be sorted and go through the proper welcome for new students at Hogwarts. Hermione, Harry, and Ron went and found Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasly to ride in a carriage pulled by seemingly nothing. They arrived at Hogwarts and made their way to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

Once everyone was settled, Dumbledore welcomed the older students to another year at Hogwarts. Not more than a few minutes afterwards, Professor McGonagol lead the first years, Allen, Van, Hitomi, Dilandau, and Millerna through a door behind Dumbledore. There the whole assembly of witches and wizards stared at their age and size differences to the other students. McGonagol brought forth the sorting hat, setting it onto an old stool. After that the sorting hat began its song.

_"The years have gone by_

_So quickly it seems_

_Since I was just a wee little hat_

_Sitting atop ol Gryffindor's head_

_When wise old Ravenclaw said_

_We need a new way _

_To choose the students_

_of our houses._

_They made me the way I am today_

_And the way I will be tomorrow_

_And for an eternity_

_My destiny is to chose_

_The right house for the students_

_of Hogwarts school of _

_Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_In times of War _

_Destiny is harsh._

_We must stick together_

_And I shall stick to myself,_

_Contemplating what to sing_

_For you all next year!"_

The entire room erupted with applause, as McGonagol stood up to speak. She said "I shall read your names, then the sorting hat will tell you where you belong for the next few years of your lives. Firstly, I must call forth our new transfer students from an academy far from here, please step forth as I call your names and years."

"Albatou, Dilandau, sixth year!"

The sorting hat had hardly to be placed onto his head when it belted out "SLYTHERIN!" There was an enormous round of applause and cheers from the Slytherin table. Dilandau strutted down to the table and shook hands with Draco Malfoy.

"Aston, Millerna, sixth year," said McGonagol after the noise died down a bit.

She slank over to the stool, fixed her robes, sat down and the hat was placed onto her head. It called out "Hufflepuff!" There was a great round of applause from the males and a few glares from the females. She sat herself down next to a random guy and watched the rest of her company being sorted.

"Fanel, Van, sixth year!"

Van trudged over to the stool and awaited the hat to be placed on his head. It took the hat only a minute, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors all cheered very loudly for Van. He joined Ron, Harry, and Hermione at the table and received many pats on the back from many boisterous Gryffindors.

"Kanzaki, Hitomi, sixth year!"

Hitomi nervously walked up to the stool and waited to find out her destiny. It took the hat longer for her than the others. "You could do well in Hufflepuff, but you have much courage and have shown much bravery. You want to join the one you love, don't you?" Hitomi replied in her mind that she didn't want to have to leave Van, so the hat bellowed out "MAKE IT GRYFFINDOR!" At the Gryffindor table, Van sighed a breath of relief. He was glad to not have to part ways with Hitomi for anything. She ran over to sit by his side, as she glanced over at the Hufflepuff table to notice Millerna smirking at her.

"And now Shezar, Allen, seventh year," McGonagol said, relieved to be finished with the older students.

Allen walzed up to the stool, hardly had the hat set on his head when it called out "Gryff- No HUFFLEPUFF!" He received a similar round of applause that Millerna had received, but with a few swoons by the females of Hufflepuff. He sat next to her.

The noise died down, then McGonagol called out the first years. After the final first year was placed into Ravenclaw, Dumbledore arose to say a few words. "Yes, I know that you are all very anxious to eat this wonderous feast that our resident house elves have prepared, but first I must make a few annoncements."

There were a few groans from the hungry student body, but they were soon silent to listen to their headmaster speak. "I am pleased to introduce to you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Folken Fanel. He has traveled here all the way from a very distant country along with our transfer students. The unfortunate reason for their attending school here is that their school was under attack by the dark Lord Voldemort, causing all of the remaining students and teachers to be placed in different wizarding schools around the world. We were very fortunate to have received Profesor Fanel, for he is a very prominant expert in his field."

"Also, I would like to say that if you are to leave for the holidays your parental guardians must notify the school via owl post. Also, no students are permitted to go beyond the school grounds and into the Forbidden Forest under ANY circumstances. And one last thing is that, Mr. Argus Filch has asked me to inform you that there will be no students allowed into the halls, parading around at night without proper supervision. Thank you all for listening, and let us eat!" Dumbledore finished, bowing to the students. There were many cheers to the end of his long speech, and then all of the empty plates filled with a varying assortment of wonderfully delicious foods.

At the Gryffindor table, Van and Hitomi were getting to know the different Gryffindors sitting next to them. Because Van was to Hitomi's right and Hermione and Ron were across from them, Harry sat to Van's right. They dug into the food sitting in front of them as they gabbed about their summers and about whether or not Van was related to the new DADA teacher. When Ron asked Van if he really was,

Van just glared at him. "Unfortunately he is my brother and legal guardian until we return to Fa- home," he snarled, catching himself from saying that he was from a country named Fanelia on a planet known as Gaea to its people.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed, getting the attention of his fellow gryffindors. His ears turned red with embarassment, so he decided to return to eating his kidney pie.

Hermione, noticing the awkward silence that followed decided to change the focus from Van to Hitomi. "So, Hitomi, what is your favorite subject that you have studied in school so far?"

"Oh, I don't have a favorite subject now. It used to be divination, but now I'm not so sure. On the supplies list I got with my acceptance letter, it said to get a deck of tarot cards. Luckilly I already had one though. We must be learning that this year."

"Load of rubbish," said Harry. he had been fairly silent because his mind kept jumping around wondering why Voldemort had attacked the school that his new-found aquantances had came from. He also wondered what their connection to him was. He couldn't wait until he could get to talk to Ron and Van alone in the boys dormitory. He knew that Hermione would probably end up talking to Hitomi about it all as well, then they could exchange information later on.

"Believe what you want," said Van. "You wouldn't believe it, but Hitomi's predictions have always been dead accurate."

"Maybe I should have you read my fortune," said Ginny Weasly to Hitomi. "If you wouldn't mind to, that is." Hitomi smiled and said that she would. Ginny's face reddened because she wanted to have a reading done about the future of her love life with a specific young wizard who had been sitting next to her the entire time so far that day in the Great Hall(Harry).

Millerna and Allen were fairing well over at the Hufflepuff table. There were many admirers of the two already. People wondered if either of them would be any good at Quidditch, a wizarding sport played on broomstcks, or if either of them would fill the spots left previously by the graduated wizards of last year.

Many of the girls had fantasies of Allen flying nobley on a broomstick, gracefully batting a bludger away from their new seeker. Those same girls already begain to hate Millerna because they were under the impression that the two were either together or that she was toying with him. Both the knight and princess engaged in idle chit-chat with their fellow Hufflepuffs. They fit in the best out of the transfers.

Dilandau at the Slytherin table was discussing with Draco Malfoy his hatred of the other transfer students and that they were enemies of the dark lord. Malfoy knew immediately that they would be allies. His father was one of Voldemort's followers and he hated Harry Potter and his friends the blood traitor and the mudblood. Because of Harry Potter being friends with the other transfer student, Dilandau also realized that there was a destined alliance between him and Draco. They shook hands and commenced eating.

Van and Harry couldn't help but take notice of the exchange of trust between the slytherins. They also realizd their own destined alliance and shook hands. The tidings of the destiny of war were already being sung, and it was time for Dumbledore to wish all of the students and staff a good sleep. He wished them all pleasant dreams and then the prefects lead their houses to retire to their separate dormitories.

...el fin de capitulo uno...

Please be so kind as to leave a review!


	3. The Start of Term

Harry Potter and the Noble Gaeans

A/N: On receiving three reviews so far, I have decided to write the next chapter of this wonderful little fic. Thank you to those of you who decided to leave a review and thank you to those of you who read the story without making your presense known. Alright, enough ramblings and onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own squat ! I own the idea of this story and thats about all... And maybe a few of the ideas for some of the spells and potions that may or may not appear in this chapter.

Have fun!

**Chapter Three: Start of Term**

It was the very first day of instruction of the year for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Dilandau was already starting to get along quite nicely with his new found friend. Dilandau walked at Malfoy's right side and then Crabbe and Goyle just sort of followed behind with one another. They were starting to feel a previously unknown feeling of true jealousy. They were used to having all of Draco's attention, but now all they had were each other. It was a sad day indeed for them.

"I wonder what the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher will be like," Dilandau overheard Crabbe saying to Goyle. He just grimaced at the thought of having to have Folken Fanel at his school. He originally opted to go to school at Hogwarts to leave behind anyone from his last school, he didn't want his secret to leak out to the school.

"What's wrong?" Malfoy questioned Dilandau, who had a rather contorted look on his face as he thought about his secret that he would never want his new friend to find out.

"NOthing!" he said, his voice a little sqeeky. Draco just gave him an odd look and shrugged it off.

At the Gryffindor table, Ron, Hermione, Hitomi, Van, and Harry were looking over their new schedules. As part of their prefect duties, Ron and Hermione got to help pass out the schedules with Ginny Weasly and Colin Creevy (the new Gryffindor prefects). There were a few excited giggles as a few seventh year girls found out that they had double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Van, Harry, and Ron rolled their eyes as Hitomi and Hermione kind of laughed to themselves. Hitomi just laughed because she knew Allen very well. After all, they had gone to school with each other for many years.

"Ah, damn it! Double Potions with Slytherin again, but its bloody first thing in the morning!" exclaimed Ron.

Hitomi wasn't exactly sure of why this was such a bad thing, so she asked "Whats so bad about that?"

Everyone gave Hitomi a mortified look. Hermione decided to take the responsibility of telling her about the Slytherins. "The Slytherin house and Gryffindor house have been rivals since the beginning of this school. That house has also produced the most dark wizards of our time, including you-know-who. It really doesn't help that Professor Snape is the head of Slytherin and he is the potions teacher." She went on to explain all of the problems with Malfoy and Snape and the rest of the motley crew of Slytherin house.

"Well, that will be fun, won't it!" said Hitomi sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, loads," said Harry, joining in with the sarcasm.

"Hey we should finish our breakfast and head towards the dungeons in a little while," said Hermione. "We don't want to start off on the wrong foot with Snape this year."

"Yeah, especially our first year with him," said Van.

They checked out the rest of their schedule to find that they had Defense Against the Dark Arts next to make up for their first class. After that they all had lunch, then got to head off to Divination (everyone minus Hermione who had a final course in Muggle Studies). Then they all got to rejoin to go to Transfiguration. It was a heavy schedule for the first day. For the second day they started out with Care for Magical Creatures with Ravenclaw, which came as a surprise for them because they had never had a double class with the Ravenclaws. Their second class was Herbology with Hufflepuff, then Charms, and then finally History of Magic.

"Well, lets be off," said Harry, leading the group. They made their way to their first class all the way down to the dungeons. They were a few minutes early and found that Draco, Dilandau, and the rest of the slytherins were busy amusing themselves with their usual making fun of Harry. They were laughing and chatting away, but as soon as the gryffindors entered they lowered their voices.

"Wonder if they're talking about some death eater activity?" Harry thought out loud.

"Wouldn't doubt its something to do with them. You know that whole lot is in with you-know-who," said Ron.

"You mean Voldemort?" Van asked him, getting sick of people not just calling him by his name.

Ron and Hermione shivered a little at hearing his name, but Ron replied, "Yeah yeah, just don't feel comfortable with saying his name, thats all." His ears had turned a noticeable shade of red, as had his face to a varying degree.

"I don't see why we don't all just call him by damn name," said Harry, crossing his arms and sitting down.

"I don't know... You should know by now Harry," said Hermione.

"I guess that we should all bear a strong grudge against Voldemort. His group of death eaters in the area attacked our school, in search of us. They killed most of the muggle-born and half-blood witches and wizards... including some my childhood friends..." said Hitomi, beginning to feel her eyes water. She promised herself that she wouldn't let herself cry about it. Van sensing that she was upset, put his hand onto her shoulder. She was sitting down and he was standing, so she leaned against him for moral support.

"We all have our reasons to hate him, and so we must all stick together through these times of the Great War that will probably become more public very soon," said Harry. The bell was about to ring so everyone sat in their seats. As soon as the bell rang, Professor Snape entered the classroom with his robes billowing behind him. As soon as he reached the front of the room, the entire class was silent, and he began his lesson.

"Almost all of you already know the rules, but for those who are new here, I must first start out by telling you that there will be absolutely no funny business. Do I make myself clear? If I find any one of you trying anything, I will hunt you down and make sure that you are out of here. The art of potion making is a very finely tuned procedure, even the slightest error could be fatal," began Snape. Van and Hitomi really didn't think that they were going to enjoy this class. Dilandau on the other hand thought that this class would be a blast. They got to handle fire (to heat up their cauldrons).

After that Snape went on a basic outline of what they would be studying throughout the year. Because they were older and supposedly more mature, they would be handling more high level potions than they had before. For example, they would be learning potions to change their own forms, kind of like a transfiguration but without a wand. Finally the bell rang and class was over. Snape had been so kind as to not assign an assignment for the first day, but just before they left he assured them that this was going to be a VERY rare thing.

"Well, that was a lot better than it could have been," said Hermione. "Where to next?"

"Defense Against the Dark arts with Prof. Fanel," said Harry,

"Hey, Van, Professor Fanel wouldn't happen to be related to you would he?" asked Dean Thomas, coming up from behind them with Neville Longbottom,and Seamus Finnagan.

Van's face turned bright red. "Yeah, now don't bug me about it." Everyone knew not to bring that up again.

"Okay, man. Didn't mean anything by it. Just was curious thats all," said Dean, defending himself. He didn't want to cause anymore friction so he and Seamus took another way to get to their D.A.D.A. class.

"Calm down, Van," said Hitomi, taking his hand as they followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione down the halls and up the stairs to get to their class. He allowed her to, but he still kept a scowl on his face.

"Well, we're here," said Harry, opening the door to the classroom. As soon as they entered, they stared in awe at the transformation of the classroom. The room had been re-done to have a huge sun circled by two phoenixes on the ceiling. There were clouds and a blue sky beyond belief in beauty. As Harry, Ron, Hermione, Van, and Hitomi were blocking the doorway, Profesor Folken came up from behind them.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Took me a whole night to get it to function properly and to follow the actual sun and moon," he said from behind them, making them jump. "At night the phoenixes go to sleep and the moon and stars come out. Quite beautiful, could almost stay up all night and gaze at them."

"Yeah..." said Harry, snapping back into reality.

"You might want to be seated, I don't want to have to mark anyone tardy on the first day." With that, everyone found their seats. Van sat in the very back to attempt to avoid his brother's eyes. He didn't enjoy the fact that he had to be in his class. He slumped back in his chair and listened to what Prof. Fanel had to say.

"Hello, as you know my name is Folken Fanel, Prof. Fanel to you all of course. I know that you have all had to sit and listen to Profesor Snape give you a nice long lecture. Well, we won't have as much of that in this class. I am going to be teaching you all through some hands-on experience. As I have heard, you all had a very boring coarse last year and have never had a steady teacher throughout your six years here at Hogwarts. That is unfortunate, but hey we have to make the best of this year," he said with some optimism and smiling. Some of the girls in the class were melting in their seats, quite taken by Profesor Folken.

"Maybe we can do something like a group activity to help me get to know your names and faces a little better. We are fortunate to not have very large classes here, a bit unlike my last school. That just means that it will be easier for me to get to know you all," he said, sitting down on his desk in the front of the class. "First of all, how about we clear away all of the desks and chairs so that we have room in the center of the class to form a circle."

Everyone was glad to not have to sit in their hard seats for an entire class, so they got up. Prof. Folken had them all move to the back of the room so that he could move the furniture with the help of a volunteer. "Van, how about you assist me with this?" Van helped him rather reluctantly.

"Thank you, Van. You may join your classmates in the center of the room. I want you all to make a circle in the center of the room," said Folken. The class obeyed his words and formed a very neat circle in the center of the room. "Oh, and leave a space for me, I'll be back in just a second!" he called to them as he ran into his office and grabbed a small round, orb thing. It was a very cheap remembrall.

"We're going to pass the remembrall around and introduce ourselves. We're going to say our name and one thing about ourselves," he explained. "We'll start with me because I'm forcing you all to do it. Alright, well my name is Folken Fanel , I am twenty-five years old, and I enjoy eating asian cuisine." He passed the remembrall to Hitomi.

"Hello, I'm Hitomi Kazaki. My favorite food is Miso soup and I am originally from Japan," she said, as the remembrall started to light up and go crazy. "I think that I just forgot something..." she said, handing the remembrall to Hermione.

"I am Hermione Granger, I enjoy visiting France during the summer with my family, and I went to the Quidditch World Cup a year or so ago." The remembrall didn't go off when she held it, much to her satisfaction, and then she handed it to Ron.

"I'm Ron Weasly, I have a stupid owl named Pig, and my dad works for the ministry of magic," he said and threw the remembrall to Harry.

Harry introduced himself, told everyone that he was on the Quidditch team, and that he had an owl named Hedwig. After that he passed it to Van. "I'm Van Fanel, your younger brother, and you already know enough about me." He passed the remembrall on. Everyone spoke. The remembrall went off a few times, but they ignored it after a while.

"Well, now we should discuss what we're going to be doing in here. I know that you have all been introduced to the unforgiveable curses, boggarts, and whatnot. I think that in here we should learn how to defend ourselves from one another. I don't suggest that you go and pick fights with one another to practice, but you know that Voldemort is on the move. It is my duty to make sure that another Zaibach Academy of Sorcery isn't repeated."

He was refering to incident of Voldemort's faithful followers attacking all of the muggle-born and half muggle born witches and wizards.Hundreds of students and a few teachers were murdered in cold blood. This school of sorcery was one of the highest, but most secret of wizarding schools. It had preserved the history of the Atlantean empire and their secret powers, but this is not what they taught to the students. Only a priveleged few who were the descendants of Atlantis were able to know even the vrey basics of their history. To everyone it remained an unsolved mystery that became a legend. Then that legend became a myth of the curse of Altantis.

Folken went on to explain that he was fully prepared to teach everyone how to properly defend themselves against the death eaters. "I know that in Slytherin many of them have parents that were maybe Death Eaters, but nevertheless they must learn the same material. It may seem like we are just training the enemy, but they too have a chance to make the choices that their parents may have never chosen. Everyone deserves the benefit of the doubt until they are proven guilty." Everyone in the class hung onto their teacher's every word. He was quite unlike any of their previous DADA teachers.

To describe profesor Folken, we would have to say that he kind of has a somewhat floppy, mullet style haircut that isn't as tacky as the American mullet from the nineteen-eighties. He wore a long sort of green robe that was in two parts. The upper section kind of had a short collar that came up to his neck and was trimmed in a faint golden tone. At the waist was a black sash tied around him and then he wore a long black bottom skirt thing that went down to the floor. He stood at six feet and four inches, making him appear to be very tall to the students as he stood and they sat on the ground. Just as he was making a closing statement, the bell rang and class was dissmissed. As everyone rushed out the door he just smirked and wished to have the zest that he once posessed.

...el fin de capitulo dos...

A/N: Thank you for reading Harry Potter and the Noble Gaeans, chapter Two! I look foward to getting your input! You have no idea how exciting it is to receive reviews! (unless you are a fellow author ;-). Talk to y'all later!


End file.
